leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW125
* Closed * * }} Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! (Japanese: ソムリエ探偵デント！大海原の密室！！ Detective ! The Locked Room of the Ocean!!) is the 125th episode of the , and the 782nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 9, 2013 and in the United States on August 10, 2013. Blurb Leaving Honey Island and continuing via another ship, our heroes are surprised to see Porter, the chief purser from their previous ship, on board! Actually, it’s not the same person: this new Porter explains that he’s an identical cousin of the one they met previously. He then tells everyone of the upcoming Marine Cup Tournament, and Ash and Iris can’t wait to be part of it! They also meet Mrs. Ripple, one of the foremost gem collectors in Unova, who is planning a showing of her gem collection after the tournament—and her Purrloin, who (like all Purrloin) gives Cilan the heebie-jeebies. When Mrs. Ripple graciously agrees to show our heroes her collection privately, everyone is especially taken with the Eye of Liepard, the biggest known gem of its kind in the world. Although fellow collector Mr. Shaw is determined to purchase the rare gem, Mrs. Ripple refuses, much to his frustration. The Marine Cup Tournament begins on the ship’s main deck. An unfamiliar Trainer named Teaque and his Vanillite quickly eliminate Iris and Axew, and the final round is Ash and Pikachu versus Teaque, who’s using a Galvantula this time. Meanwhile, who should break into the locked gem room but Mr. Shaw, who just has to have another look at the Eye of Liepard... Back on deck, Galvantula’s Thunderbolt apparently goes awry and strikes the ship’s electrical system, causing a temporary blackout! Once the power is restored, Ash and Pikachu win their battle—and then, out of nowhere, Mrs. Ripple’s Purrloin launches itself at Teaque in a furious attack! Ash manages to pry Purrloin off his opponent, and it runs away. Mrs. Ripple and Porter go looking for it, and when they decide to check the gem room, they find that Mr. Shaw has broken in and the Eye of Liepard is missing! Mr. Shaw insists it was already gone when he got there, but considering his extreme interest in the gem, he’s still the primary suspect. But after a thorough search, Porter reports that they couldn’t find the stolen gem anywhere in Mr. Shaw’s things. It’s a mystery—and as it happens, one of our heroes is a big fan of mysteries. Just like that, Connoisseur Detective Cilan is on the case! He starts to piece together the evidence, and quickly realizes that even though he doesn’t like Purrloin, it was in the room during the blackout when the gem was stolen, so it’s his best witness. And given Purrloin’s attack on Teaque after the blackout—plus the water spot on the rug right next to the table that held the gem—he has a conclusion: Teaque must have caused the blackout on purpose, then sent his Vanillite into the locked room through the air ducts to steal the Eye of Liepard! The case is solved, the gem is returned, and the adventure on the high seas continues! Plot and board another cruise ship through the Decolore Islands. As everyone notes that they have a lot of time to kill before the ship reaches the next island, they are greeted by Porter, which confuses as she believes him to have left with the previous ship that took them to Honey Island. This Porter explains that the Porter they previously met is his cousin, and Iris figures this is just like the families of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Porter then invites them to participate in the Marine Cup Tournament, which allows passengers to battle against each other on the ship's special battle arena. In addition, Porter reveals that after the tournament, Mrs. Ripple's gem collection will be on display in the ballroom for public viewing, and gestures to the lady in question some distance away. seems to recall Mrs. Ripple from somewhere, and Porter explains that Mrs. Ripple is a renowned gem collector from Unova who has made multiple appearances on television. Just then, Mrs. Ripple calls out to her , and Cilan trembles, as he has an unexplained fear of them. Everyone introduces themselves to Mrs. Ripple, although Cilan remains extremely nervous around Purrloin. Mrs. Ripple explains that Purrloin has been on edge recently since she's been carrying the "Eye of " around; a very precious jewel. Iris asks if they can see it, and Mrs. Ripple brings everyone to the room where her jewels are kept, guarded by her . In the middle of the room, Mrs. Ripple opens her briefcase full of various rare gems, introducing the " 's Tear", " 's Bloom", "Star of " and finally, the "Eye of Liepard". Cilan comments that the gem looks exactly like its namesake, and Mrs. Ripple confirms that it is a rare gem found in Unova; her specimen is the largest found of its kind, but Purrloin doesn't seem fond of it. As though making a point, Purrloin sourly leaves the room, leading Cilan to suggest that perhaps Purrloin feels that Mrs. Ripple is more concerned over the gem than over Purrloin. Suddenly, a portly, well-dressed man enters the room, pushing past Watchog; Porter introduces the man as Mr. Shaw. Mr. Shaw compliments Mrs. Ripple on her "Eye of Liepard", begging her to let him purchase it, only for Mrs. Ripple to put the jewel back in its case. Mrs. Ripple is insistent on publicly displaying her collection and politely declines Mr. Shaw's requests. Nevertheless, Mr. Shaw claims that he will come to possess the "Eye of Liepard", since he's nicknamed the of the gem-collecting world. Laughing proudly, he leaves the room as Watchog angrily slams the door in his face. Iris voices her distaste of Mr. Shaw as Porter explains that Mr. Shaw is also a gem collector, but one who keeps his collection private. Shortly after, the crew announces the commencement of the Marine Cup Tournament. In the first match, Iris goes up against Teaque, sending out while Teague sends out , unnerving Iris and Axew. Ash cheers them on while Cilan notes that since all the battles are singles, Iris is pinning everything on Axew. Cilan suddenly sees Purrloin run up a flight of stairs, and recoils in fear. Meanwhile, a man in a trenchcoat walks past Mrs. Ripple's Watchog, briefly glancing at it before walking away. Iris orders a against Vanillite, to which Teaque responds with , surprising Axew. Iris commands a to blast through all the Vanillite clones, but fails to hit the real one. Teaque orders an that freezes Axew in place, knocking him out. Ash is determined to win the tournament for Iris's sake. While his battle plays out on the display screens, Mrs. Ripple approaches Porter saying that Purrloin is missing. As Porter agrees to help find Purrloin, Purrloin has made it to the jewel room through the air vents and leaves the room as soon as it appears. The tournament proceeds with Ash defeating a and and Teaque defeating an , leaving them as the finalists. To everyone's surprise, Teaque sends out his , declaring that he had planned to use it instead of Vanillite if he made it to the finals. Ash is enthralled by the prospect an battle and sends into the fray. While this happens, Porter and Mrs. Ripple decide to see if Purrloin is in the jewel room. Both Teaque and Ash order a , causing a deadlock between the two as their electric attacks clash. Teaque silently signals to Galvantula, who holds back its Thunderbolt and causes the combined moves to fly towards the ship's electrical systems and shut it down from the blast, causing the lights, cameras and other systems to stop working. While Mrs. Ripple's Watchog notes the lights failing, a appears in front of it and puts it to sleep with . Roselia is revealed to belong to Mr. Shaw, who praises his Pokémon before entering Mrs. Ripple's room. A few moments later, the electrical systems come back on, allowing the tournament to continue. Mrs. Ripple and Porter find Watchog sprawled on the floor before hearing Mr. Shaw's panicked scream, and enter the room. Mr. Shaw exclaims that the "Eye of Liepard" has been stolen, and the news causes Mrs. Ripple to collapse from shock. Purrloin suddenly runs past everyone and out of the room. Back at the battle, Teaque calls for a , but Ash has Pikachu dodge and faint Galvantula with . Ash is declared the winner as Purrloin runs onto the scene, jumping at Teaque and tearing at his face. Ash pulls the furious Purrloin off Teaque, but it is sent flying right into Cilan's arms, who screams in absolute terror. In the ship's infirmary, Porter informs the gang that the "Eye of Liepard" has indeed been stolen, likely while the tournament was going on. Watchog is depressed, but Mrs. Ripple consoles it that it wasn't to blame. Porter confirms that the crew has began an in-depth investigation to find the thief. Cilan change into his "Detective " identity, much to Iris's dismay, and suggests that Mr. Shaw be investigated since he's the most likely suspect. In a separate room, the of the ship interrogates Mr. Shaw, who admits that he did trespass Mrs. Ripple's room but only to take another look at the gem, not steal it. The Captain shows everyone footage from a security camera he had installed in Mrs. Ripple's room at her request, which shows the briefcase before it was opened, followed by Mr. Shaw standing in front of the open case with the gem missing. While the exact moment of theft was not captured due to the earlier power failure, but it's a fact that Mr. Shaw was present when the gem went missing. Panicked, Mr. Shaw claims that the gem was already gone when he opened the case. The Captain nevertheless requests that Mr. Shaw be held in the room while the investigation continues, and apologizes for the inconvenience. In the jewel displaying room, Iris is adamant that Mr. Shaw is guilty. Porter admits that the crew went through all of Mr. Shaw's belongings but couldn't find the gem. Iris suggests that the gem must be hidden elsewhere, but Cilan proposes that everyone might be jumping to conclusions too quickly; the real culprit could be someone else entirely... except that he still has no clue as to who. Cilan runs things through his head again, but sees Purrloin standing next to him and staring straight at him, sending him into another panic. Angry, Purrloin gestures at Cilan, leading Ash to realize that Purrloin might know something... Outside Teaque's room, Teaque responds to queries that he has no knowledge of the jewel, and was participating in the tournament during the time of theft. Purrloin growls at him, but Teaque declines further questions and closes the door. Iris recalls how Purrloin attacked Teaque in anger, but Porter confirms Teaque's alibi and states that Teaque could not possibly have stolen the gem. Cilan remembers that the gem had been stolen when the blackout occurred and wonders if the two events are connected. Investigating Mrs. Ripple's room again, Cilan spots a wet spot on the carpet near the briefcase, and pieces everything together. At the battlefield, everyone has gathered at Cilan's request, including Mrs. Ripple, Mr. Shaw and Teaque. Cilan declares that he will resolve the mystery, beginning with asking everyone for their actions and locations during the time of theft. Mr. Shaw continues protesting his innocence. Asking Purrloin, Cilan reveals that Purrloin was in the room shortly before the gem was stolen, which is confirmed by Porter as he saw Purrloin leave the room. Cilan states that this means Purrloin witnessed the crime take place, which means Purrloin knows who the thief is. Purrloin had entered the room through the air vent before leaving through the door, and after the blackout occurred, another Pokémon had followed it into the room through the same way, and took the gem just before Mr. Shaw discovered that the jewel went missing. Mr. Shaw confirms this, and Cilan asks if Teaque has any idea. Teaque insists that he has nothing to do with the theft, and Cilan reveals that the thief had used a Pokémon's or -type move to open the case by forming a key that fit the lock, which caused a pool of water to stain the carpet near the briefcase due to the key melting. Teaque admits to having a Vanillite, but declares that he was in the tournament during the time and therefore he could not have stolen the gem. Cilan, however, points out that Teaque had used his Galvantula in the fight when the theft took place, and had caused the blackout to occur by having its Thunderbolt shut down the ship's electrical systems. Cilan formally accuses Teaque of entering the tournament to create an alibi while his Vanillite committed the theft under his orders. Everyone else stares at Teaque in shock as Purrloin growls angrily at him, but Teaque simply laughs loudly, admitting to everything. Teaque compliments Cilan for figuring everything out, sending Vanillite out to attack with . Handing Teaque the "Eye of Liepard", Vanillite prepares to attack, but the man in the trenchcoat intervenes with his , knocking out Vanillite and Teaque. Purrloin removes Teaque's hat, sunglasses and fake facial hair as it retrieves the gem, to everyone's surprise. The man in the trenchcoat reveals Teaque to be a wanted gem thief and a master of disguise, and introduces himself as Special Agent Tedesco. He had boarded the ship in order to catch Teaque, having heard that he planned to steal the gem. At the ballroom, Mr. Shaw comments on the passengers' excitement over viewing Mrs. Ripple's collection. He admits that it feels much better for gem collections to be displayed, and apologizes to Mrs. Ripple for trespassing. Upon seeing Cilan and the others, Mr. Shaw thanks Cilan for proving his innocence, though Cilan suggests that Purrloin is the one to thank. Ash notes that Purrloin has gone missing again. Mrs. Ripple and the others find Purrloin walking around outside, who happily jumps into Mrs. Ripple's arms. Ash suggests that Purrloin really cares for its owner, and Cilan agrees, since Purrloin had did all it could to help out. As the narrator concludes the episode, Ash wonders if the experience has cured Cilan's phobia for Purrloin, but Cilan doubts it. Iris is curious as to why Cilan is petrified of them in the first place, and to a sigh Cilan begins his explanation. The scene cuts to a wide shot of the ship, and the sound of the ship's horn is heard before cutting back to Ash and friends. Ash and Iris are shocked at Cilan's explanation as the camera irises out on Cilan's expression of unease. Major events * It is revealed that there are many Porters serving as guides on cruise ships through the Decolore Islands. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Porter * Mrs. Ripple * Mr. Shaw * Teaque * Tedesco * * Sailor * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mrs. Ripple's) * (Mrs. Ripple's) * (Mr. Shaw's) * (Teaque's) * (Teaque's) * (Tedesco's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (fantasy) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * The reason for 's fear of is finally revealed to and , but not to the viewers. * It is revealed that, like Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Don George, there are many Porters that serve as guides on cruises throughout the Decolore Islands. * All of the Japanese names of the characters of the day in this episode are words related to water. * As of this episode, the Who's That Pokémon? segment gets updated to the current title, Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Errors * When is closing the door, its left cheek is colored brown for a few frames. * When Mrs. Ripple faints, her blouse is given the same coloration as her necklace. File:BW125 error.png|Watchog's cheek error File:BW125 error 2.png|Mrs. Ripple's blouse error Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 125 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan de:Der Kenner mit Spürsinn und das Auge des Kleoparda! es:EP787 fr:BW125 ja:BW編第125話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第125集